Mobile devices can be configured to access and retrieve content, including web pages and multimedia content, over a wireless network connection. A wide variety of wireless protocols have been established to support wireless communications via a mobile device. For example, a mobile device can establish a wireless network connection through an access point, such as a cellular network or a wireless access point, including an 802.11g access point and a Wi-Fi hot spot. Once connected, the mobile device can access a number of information sources, including the internet and private networks. Further, the mobile device can use the wireless connection to receive e-mail messages, retrieve electronic documents, and access content servers to browse web pages. The types of information that can be presented on a mobile device have been expanded in recent years to include high-resolution images and multimedia streams.
Further, a mobile device can access one or more data feeds over the wireless data network. A data feed can be characterized by a particular web feed format, such as an RSS (Really Simple Syndication, RDF Site Summary, or Rich Site Summary) feed. RSS describes a family of web feed formats used to publish frequently updated content, including blog entries, news stories and headlines, podcasts, and job listings. An RSS document, which is referred to as a feed, a web feed, or a channel, can contain either a summary of content from an associated web site or a full text version of the web content. For example, an RSS feed can be employed for web syndication, in which one or more portions of content from a source web site are made available for use on other web sites. Further, the RSS feed can be used to identify the information most recently made available on a source web site, such as the latest news stories, forum posts, and listings.